Too Close?
by Madison Wood
Summary: SSHG. HBP compliant. Postwar, Hermione and Severus have a hard time dealing with everything, and wind up trying to help each other...but what happens when they get a bit too close? M for future content..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. But, think for one second, wouldn't it be GRRRRREAT? For just a little peice of that pie...sigh I don't even have regular pie...let alone mondo cool Harry Potter pie..._man..._

Prologue

Severus Snape stood astonished in the office of the great Albus Dumbledore, unable and unwilling to believe what the man was saying. What he was asking.

"Headmaster," Snape began uncertainly, "You can't possibly…I couldn't…_no_…" He felt all the old familiar feelings rushing back at him, like torture. Fear. Confusion. Powerlessness. How many years had they been his only companion? When other children were playing with toy wands and making mock potions with cold tea and pumpkin juice, young Severus had been hiding away under his bed, studying by the light of a Muggle contraption he had paid seven sickles for in Knockturn Alley. A flashlight, he was told.

Those books had been his salvation. At first, he devoured the ancient texts and crumbling books "borrowed" from his grandfather's study. Horrible spells, dangerous potions. They gave a little boy power. Power to protect his mother, protect himself. End the reign of his tyrannical father, Tobias Snape. Then…

The headmaster interjected his thoughts. "Think, Severus. You made the Vow. You cannot break it, and walk away. This is the only option…" the old man sighed. "You did what you had to do, and now I must do the same."

"Concisely put, Headmaster, but you cannot believe that the words to take your life will ever pass my lips. I understand what the Vow entails. It is obedience to the wishes of the Dark Lord, or death. I merely chose death as the preferable option." Calmly, Snape sipped the tea his mentor had served, wondering if the old man realized that he poured a hefty amount of brandy into it while he busied himself with his ever-combustible bird, Fawkes.

"How very selfish of you," Dumbledore commented, causing Severus to snap out of his distracted reverie.

"Selfish?" he began angrily, "Selfish? Because I choose not to deprive the wizarding world of its only savior? Who will save them if you are dead?" Fire lept up in his belly…_the insufferable man…did he not see? Why must he always be so damned noble?_

As always, Albus Dumbledore was calm and composed. "Because, child, _you_ are their savior," Severus let out an impatient growl. "It is _your _information that allows us to stand triumphant. It is _your _work that allows us to stay one step ahead. It is _your_ sacrifice that keeps the Order of the Phoenix alive."

"Headmaster, I _will not_ be the death of you.."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Have you forgotten so soon your promise? You once swore to obey me, Severus. To trust that what I asked of you served a better purpose, no matter how difficult. You are a man of your word. I know that you will do what is right, in the end."

And with those heavy words, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began chatting about a Muggle contraption Arthur Weasley had told him about, one that brought light in the way a wand did, but by clicking a button. A flashlight, he called it.


	2. Back Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I actually don't own anything…searches through pockets ummm…one nickel, one penny, and, hey, some lint…that is all…

Chapter one

Severus Snape stared disdainfully down at a bottle of amber liquid. _Ah, how it shines in the moonlight_ he thought. _The way _his_ eyes shone behind those ridiculous half-moon spectacles. The way they glittered that fateful night, when his mentor begged him to take his life. _

_"Severus… please…"_

How many times had Snape heard those words in the past year? Night after night, he awoke to the sound of the headmaster's pleading voice, clutching his bed sheets for dear life, drenched in a cold sweat. _Damned fool,_ he thought angrily. _Damned Gryffindor fool._

Severus Snape took another swig of brandy, then, in disgust, threw the near-empty bottle at the object of his irritation. "How could you do this to me, old man?" he hollered at the white tomb, now wet with liquor and glimmering with shards of broken glass. "How could you? I _trusted_ you! I served you faithfully. Why? Why would you do this to me?"

He pounded his fists onto the tomb, the tears uncontrollable now, and collapsed to his knees at the tomb of Albus Dumbledore. He noticed vaguely the crimson that streaked the alabaster stone, and then lost consciousness.

Hermione Granger stood in the Great Hall once again, breathing in a sigh of relief. The school was once again open. Thank goodness. There had been talk of closing it permanently, after the… breach of security…that led to the death of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione felt the sharp pang of grief. How could he really be gone? This school was not going to be the same without him, without his remarkable wisdom and marvelous sense of humor…_Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak, _she thought with a smile.

The smile faded quickly…_he is gone, never to be seen or heard from again_…_and Professor Snape_…Hermione sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and checked her line of thought. Yes, the curse that killed Dumbledore had come from Snape's wand, but it had been at the behest of the Headmaster.

In Dumbledore's will, he had made only four requests.

Fawkes was to go to Harry,

All of his gold was to go to his beloved Hogwarts,

His vast collection of books and supplies were to go to Severus Snape, and,

A vial of silver liquid, hidden in a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, was to go to Minerva McGonagall.

That vial contained a memory…one that cleared Severus Snape of any wrongdoing…

And now, the school was once again opening…and Severus Snape was back to his old post, as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house, back to being the Great Bat of the Dungeons, and now as Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Things had certainly turned out strangely for everyone, it seemed. Bill and Fleur had gotten married, as planned, and shortly after had given life to a new, beautiful baby boy, named Albus, who has his father's newly-found fondness for chewing things. Ginny and Harry were back together, although they had spent a year apart and now were due for another long year. Ginny was returning for her seventh year here at Hogwarts. Harry was in London, taking on Auror training. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had gained so much popularity the twins could hardly keep up with the demand. Arthur Weasley had finally gotten the respect (and pay) he deserved, and Molly was now as bright and bubbly as she ever was, since Percy had come crawling back, begging forgiveness. And Charlie was taking over for Hagrid, who couldn't bear to stay here without Dumbledore. From the half-giant's letters, Hermione sensed that he was happy in his new position, as gamekeeper for Beauxbatons…with Olympe Maxime…Hermione smiled, but it vanished almost immediately.

Hogwarts was never going to be the same. Many professors had died in the war…Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawny, Professor Vector and Professor Slughorn. And Professor McGonagall was no longer teaching, since she was now Headmistress. It had an almost brand-new teaching staff. Tonks was teaching Charms now, and her soon-to-be-husband, Professor Lupin, would be back to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had marveled about that himself, wondering where the outpouring of recommendations had come from, despite his…condition. Neville was excitedly preparing the greenhouses to take over the Herbology department, while his better half, Luna, was (Hermione chuckled) taking over Divination. Firenze was taking over Astronomy. And she, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all, was taking over Transfiguration.

Looking up at the familiar enchanted ceiling, which had always brought her comfort, she decided that she had to pay her respects to Wisdom himself, laying there in his white tomb…

A/N: First of all, thank you all for your kind reviews. Also, I hate the beginnings of a story, because you have to lay all the stupid ground work for it…and it makes it very dull….and uneventful…sorry…


End file.
